User blog:FireStar97/"The Age of Chaos": First Look on Chapter 13
Hello everyone! For those of you who are waiting for the 13th chapter of my popular story, The Age of Chaos, here's a little sample of what is to come ;) Enjoy! The Age of Chaos: Chapter 13 Sample Through countless wormholes, nebula and darkness; endless darkness; a large world made of the most chaotic things in the Universe, could be found. It was said that this place was home to the ultimate evil: “The Calmai”. “The Calmai” is believed to be one of two brothers, that shaped the entire Universe and beyond. Under normal circumstances, any being that even made it to this accursed place, would die in horrible, mysterious ways. But this was different. A giant spaceship was landing on the shredded grounds of “Valmai”. It extended its landing gear and hovered in the suffocating air of the planet for a couple of seconds. The giant vessel landed. A hatch opened and a long bridge to the ground was created from thin air. A dark being stepped out of the ship, onto the ground of the barren world. His enormous hammer, resting in his powerful hands. The dark form of the being approached the gigantic palace, located on the planet. Two of his minions followed their leader inside. The dark being kneeled before the throne standing in a wickedly ornamented, purple lighted room. Symbols of all kinds of Universal languages were scribbled on the walls, drawings of celestial worlds and ancient beings were carved with detail on the pillars supporting the heavy ceiling of the room. “SO…YOU DARE RETURN TO ME EMPTY HANDED…” “My manifestation and the army you provided wasn’t enough to take Spherus Magna and find the Artifact of Magna Kiril that it holds. I need more time and warriors to complete my task,” the dark being responded to his master. “YOU ALREADY HAD TWO CHANCES TO TAKE THAT PATHETIC WORLD,” The Calmai told his servant, “I EVEN MADE YOU LORD OF MY CHAOS ARMY! YOU GOT THE CHANCE TO GET INSIDE THAT PUNY MATA NUI ROBOT TO FIND IT, AND YET…YOU STILL FAIL ME!!” “Forgive me Master, but we have no clue into how many pieces the Artifact of Magna Kiril was fragmented by the Great Beings.” The throne turned to the Lord of Chaos, revealing the colossal form of “The Calmai”. The ancient being opened his purple eyes and stared with an angry glare at the inferior life form in front of him. “I DON’T CARE, YOU FOOL! I HAVE ALL ARTIFACTS BUT THE COMPLETED MASK OF CHAOS AND THE FIST OF ORDER. I HAVE ALREADY OBTAINED THE SWORD OF JUDGMENT, THE SPEAR OF LONGINUS FROM EARTH, THE ARMOR OF THE INFERNO AND THE MASKS OF CONTROL AND ULTIMATE POWER WORN BY THE MAKUTA FROM ANOTHER DEMENSION. I STILL NEED THE MASKS OF CREATION AND LIFE AND THE NUI STONE TO COMPLETE THE MASK OF CHAOS.” “Artakha’s Mask of Creation is right for the taking, since he died by the hands of Velika,” The Chaos Lord told his master. “I NEED EKIMU’S MASK OF CREATION YOU IMBICILE!! ARTAKHA’S MASK IS USELESS COMPARED TO IT! AT LEAST ONE THING WENT WELL AND THAT WAS ME GAINING THE MASK OF TIME DUE TO ANGONCE’S SACRIFICE.” The Chaos Lord got to his feet and looked ‘’The Calmai’’ straight in his eyes, “I will not fail you again. I shall take Spherus Magna and tear it apart till I found the fragments!” The massive dark being laughed, “ALRIGHT THEN. I SHALL PROVIDE YOU WITH LIMITLESS CHAOS WARRIORS TO ACCOMPLISH YOUR TASK. BUT RETURN TO ME AGAIN EMPTY HANDED…AND I WILL SPREAD EVERY MOLECULE OF YOUR PATHETIC BODY AROUND THE UNIVERSE!” Trivia *The second part of The Age of Chaos is set to be much darker and longer than the first part of the story. *Chapter 13 will be released on December 25, 2014. NOTES *Thanks for reading! *Please let me know in the comments what you think! *Stay tuned for more updates on Chapter 13 and Part 2 of the story ;) *Take care! FireStar97, out! Category:Blog posts